Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! THE REPEATED YEAR!
by RyotaEdge
Summary: Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Is back for it's 2nd year! The randomness continues! With new students and new facilities, what will Sieghart and his students get into! Will the violent female students find love at last? Will Rufus ever stop being a Sadist? I don't know! What goes around comes around!
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei THE REPEAT YEAR! Chapter 1-When a school gets new stuff, don't break em.**

**Ryota-Gahahaha! The second year has started! Are you all excited!?**

**Sieghart-…wooooooooooooooooo…**

**Ryota-…Whatever! Moving away from the stupid immortal, the summer break has ended and now the 2****nd**** year has come! Though we can't really call it a 2****nd**** year since everybody except Elesis failed somehow, so this is more like a repeat year. But don't worry! This means more crazy things will happen, and maybe a new student or 2 will enter the classroom! HAHAHA! LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**Sieghart-…I think the author's gone crazy.**

**?-Ryota doesn't own Grand Chase, Gintama, or anything of the sort. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go buy some bug spray.**

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei THE REPEAT YEAR! Chapter 1-When a school gets new stuff, don't break em.**

* * *

It was the 1st day of school, surprisingly. You should all be familiar with what happened before right? I mean, you DID read the 1st year right? This'll be extremely hard to comprehend if you didn't read the 1st school year, but then again, I don't even think this story needs a high comprehension level. Anyways we look to the halls again to see our grand somewhat of a main character strut down the halls in the suit he had in chapter one of year one (for those of you who don't know….read chapter one of year one)!

"Somewhat…the author says," Sieghart muttered darkly under his breath as he climbed the dusty stairways up to the baseme-I mean classroom that he teaches.

As all the dedicated readers know, Rufus the Sadist blew up a nearby classroom when everybody was in a _normal _school setting. This caused everybody to move to the baseme-I mean the top classroom floor in order to hide Rufus away so he wouldn't get arrested…..once again, disregard that statement. What I meant to say was that they moved to the upper floors because it was much more suitable for the students. Yeah! Great backup story!

Sieghart-Sensei opened the wooden door to the 'classroom', "Good to see you all again this year you little turds," Sieghart-Sensei grumbled to the familiar classroom and students.

"Sup," Elesis greeted Sieghart while she pushed her wooden chair back.

Sieghart scowled at the smirking redhead, "Elesis, you passed last years test, you're not supposed to be here," Sieghart growled at her.

"Yeeeah, I really wanted to stay with my buddies at my old class, and hey, I got permission from the principal," Elesis said as she held up an admission sheet.

"How'd you do that?" Sieghart asked her, wrinkling his nose.

"Just a little…negotiations…" Elesis answered, tilting her chair all the way back while putting her feet on her wooden desk.

* * *

"_GET ME FREAKIN BACK INTO CLASS GC-17 BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO SLIME!" Elesis roared at the balding substitute principal as she swung her sword violently in front of him._

_The substitute principal squeaked in fear and gave Elesis the admission sheet. Why does a substitute principal get to do that? Nobody knows….._

* * *

"The author could at least stop doing a monologue during a flashback you know," Sieghart mumbled as he sat down at the teacher's desk and took attendance.

"Haaai, I hope most of you decided to sleep in or skip school today," Sieghart said as he counted for 16 heads. You should all remember the class list right? You know…Elesis, Arme, Lire, Ronan, Ryan, Lass, Rufus, Shio…

"It's not Shio! It's DIO we're onto year 2 and you still haven't gotten it right?!" Shio shouted outrageously.

….Jin, Amy, Ley, Asin, Rin, Mari, Zero, and then Gran and Eclipse. We should all remember that the Demon Swords, not counting Transcendence, turned into adolescent demons due to _soooome _kind of event now don't we?

"Eeeeh, everybody's present," Sieghart-Sensei said grudgingly. "And surprises, surprise, we all have 2 new students here woooooo." Sieghart-Sensei said blankly. "I don't even care if you make then go insane anymore." He finished as the door opened to reveal a girl in a blue female student's uniform with light blue eyes and long, beautiful, white, hair that when you look at it you want to engulf your hand into it. Another student entered after her, it was another demon student. He had purple hair combed back and was wearing some kind of huge purple cloak around him.

"Float, float, float," he sang as he floated into the classroom.

"These 2 are named Edel, and Veigas, no not Las Vegas Rufus, that's not an excuse for using him as a gambling table." Sieghart told Rufus as he began to grab a rope and a large wooden oval from his backpack.

"Che," Rufus clicked his tongue and threw his equipment out the recently-fixed window.

"That's gonna cost a lot," Lass said as the wooden oval smashed into pieces on the ground.

"So! There are new school facilities created during the summer! It's a perfect excuse to kick you all ou-I mean for you guys to explore the new facilities!" Sieghart said.

"Wait! We haven't even introduced ourselves!" the white haired girl shouted at Sieghart.

"Then get acquainted outside!" Sieghart Sensei retorted, and promptly flipped everybody out of the classroom.

"That…was rather cold of him," the white haired girl said.

Lass walked over and patted her back, "You'll get used to it my kindred." He said to her.

"Kindred?!" she asked outrageously.

"Yes! We're both white haired, light blue eyed and clothed characters! We're siblings without a doubt!" Lass shouted with sparkly eyes as he put an arm around the white haired girl while she began to scoot away cautiously from him.

"Lass! Y-You're abandoning your brother?" Rufus asked with tears sparkling in his eyes.

Lass ignored him and looked at the white haired girl, "What's your name?" he asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Ah! I'm Edel! Edel Frost, Heiress to the Frost family!" Edel declared, flipping her hand straight out into the air nobly.

"Aaaah, so you're another heir eh?" the purple haired Asmodian said I have quite the high position where I live as well; you may all bow down to this great presence for I am the great noble Veigas!" Veigas said loudly as he puffed his chest out, he then scanned his classmates, and then his eyes landed on Shio.

"You!" Veigas shouted at Shio.

"It's not Shio! It's Dio!" Shio yelled.

"I know that!" Veigas roared at Shio.

"You do?!" Shio said in surprise with sparkly eyes

"Of course! My background info says that I hate you dearly and want to take revenge on you for something so much that I crossed through Trivia and to Aernas to get revenge on you!" Veigas shouted. Source-Grand Chase Wikia.

"Raaah!" Veigas cried as he charged/floated quickly towards Dio while bringing out his all magical cube. "Dice roll!" he yelled as he rolled his purple dice with no numbers on it onto the ground. He then floated over and picked it up, and then knocked on his head while sticking his tongue. "Aha, wrong thing!" he said.

"All of you kids shut the hell up! I'm playing Elsword and beating up all the Ravens in pvp by spamming!" Sieghart Sensei shouted loudly from the classroom.

"Heh, noob." Asin snickered.

Lass pulled Edel to face the stairway down, "Let's check out all the facilities everybody," he said quickly and dragged Edel downstairs, quickly followed by Arme, which was followed by Elesis, which was followed by Ronan, which was followed Lire, which was stalked by Ryan with his binoculars, which Rufus followed up with a Bazooka shot.

Zero stretched, "I guess we should get going too guys," he said to the smug green spiky haired Gran and mature white long haired Eclipse.

"Alrighty then!" Eclipse agreed.

"Eh, maybe we should just go raid the cafeteria for cake," Gran said dejectedly as he was dragged down the stairs by Eclipse.

**[The P.E room]**

"Out of all the things they added, this is what I would expect this school to already have on the year we were in before," Arme said as she stared at the huge P.E room, fit with basketball and volleyball courts.

"Hey let's play a game you bastards!" Elesis shouted as she grabbed a ball that was randomly lying on the ground.

"Ooh! Throw your ball of love at me Elly!" Ronan called her.

An anger mark appeared on Elesis's head, and with a wicked grin she pulled her arm back with the basketball and threw it at Ronan.

"Come to me!" Ronan sang as the ball flew at him, the flowery scene completely intact.

**BANG**

The ball hit Ronan's face and flung him straight into the wall, leaving a round crack on it from where his head hit.

"She enjoys….hitting me….with all her love…" Ronan groaned, and then passed out on the ground with a blissful smile.

"I-Is he okay?" Edel asked, grabbing Lass's shirt as she stared fearfully at the bruised Ronan, making Arme raise her staff that was lit on fire threateningly above Edel.

"Doooon't worry, you'll become like that one day," Lass reassured her.

"WHAT?! I'm not going to turn into a beast like her!" Edel argued, pointing at Elesis.

"Aahahaha, it's a phase all female students go through in this school," Lass replied, "Soon, little sister, soon."

"Hell no!" she cried and smack down on his head, and then pulled back quickly realizing what she said and what she did. "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"Quite an early developer we have her huh?" Arme said as she put out her fire and crossed her arms.

"N-No! You've got it wrong!" Edel argued.

"By the way, where are Ryan and Lire?" Lass asked Arme.

"Oh, they're in heaven living it out in the Green House," Arme answered.

"Ah, I see…I hope nothing goes wrong there." Lass nodded at Arme.

**[At the Green House]**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god yes!" Lire shouted aloud.

"It feels so good!" Ryan shouted.

We looked at the elven pair to see Ryan rolling around blissfully in the tall wild grasses and Lire rubbing her back on a tree, totally not inappropriately!

Zero opened the door to the Green House, and then closed it right after and walked away.

**[In the hallway near the Green House]**

"What was in there Zero?" Eclipse asked when he closed the door quickly.

"Nothing, let's continue you two," Zero replied and they walked on in the dark hallway.

Eclipse opened the next door; in it was a room full of the strangest insects you'd ever find straight from the Alcubra region.

"Eeek!" she screamed as she saw a cage with a giant mantis in it.

"What's in there Eclipse?" Gran asked, attempting to look in.

"Nothing!" Eclipse screamed and slammed the door shut; she then grabbed various gigantic objects and stacked them up against the door, ranging from swords, desks, shelves, and Grandark.

"Oi! Don't pile me up in there!" Gran shouted as Eclipse stacked a bunch of top hats on top of Grandark.

"NOOOOO!" Gran screamed as he saw himself be crushed by a giant rock.

Eclipse wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Let's keep going," she said as she pulled Zero and the sobbing Gran along to the next room.

Gran opened the next door while he cried, he looked inside to see a pool, with lots of red liquid and a dying Jin and Asin floating face down in the middle of the red pool.

"What happened!? Who did this to Jinny!?" Amy screamed as she put her swimsuit that slipped off back on as Rin fainted at the site of blood.

Gran slammed the door shut immediately, "Nope, not gonna be witness in this murder."

"What was in there Gran?" Eclipse asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Gran replied.

"Your nose is bleeding," Eclipse responded, "That's not nothing,"

"Let's just continue!" Gran shouted as they walked to the next and last door on the hallway.

"This time we'll all open it at once, that way we'll all see what is beheld around this door." Zero suggested.

"Got it," Eclipse agreed.

"Good idea, but we should be cautious, the things behind these doors are powerful things," Gran nodded.

"That's right," Zero nodded and counted down.

3

2

1

The trio turned the doorknob to look at the sight that beheld them, and they screamed.

What was behind the door was surprising, and shocking, and absolutely horrifying.

There was Duel the Janitor and Transcendence, in a locker room, and Duel was kissing Transcendence.

"Gah! What are you guys doing here!?" he screamed and pushed Transcendence the Sword, clattering it onto the ground.

"Ah my eyes!" Eclipse screamed, covering her eyes.

"Ah my eyes!" Gran screamed, covering his eyes.

"Ah my sixth sense!" Zero screamed, grabbing his head and banging it on the walls.

"Gaaah! My reputation!" Duel screamed, picking Transcendence up and hugging it for dear life.

"IT'S ALREADY TARNISHED!" the trio shouted at Duel.

"I need to cleanse my eyes!" Eclipse screamed.

"I gotta get a cat to scratch my eyes out!" Gran screamed.

* * *

At this moment, Purrthos the Cat in Boots sneezed while he was raiding the storage room, stealing food from it for his friends.

* * *

"I need Mari to wipe my memory! I don't care which ones as long as it's this one!" Zero screamed.

* * *

Mari, who was still in the classroom reading, sneezed quietly and cutely.

* * *

"All of you shut up!" a figure yelled as they slammed the door open. It was a blond haired glassed elf.

"What are you all doing here?!" he asked.

"Who are you? Were you just hired?" Duel asked the man.

"I am Kassias Grandiel, the disciplinary director! All who have created trouble will be forced to go through my torturous labyrinth!" Kassias Grandiel shouted.

"Ooooh," Duel oo'd and applauded.

"You 3! What are you doing?" Kassias Grandiel yelled at Zero, Gran, and Eclipse.

"I'm gonna die….we're gonna die…." Zero moaned.

"Forget that, somebody has just gotta kill me now!" Gran shouted.

"I can't believe he was my wielder before! I'm scarred! That could've happened to me!" Eclipse whined.

"First thing's first though, WE MUST GET OUT OF THIS PUTRID ROOM!" Gran shouted.

"Agreed!" Zero and Eclipse shouted and all 3 of them ran out of the room together.

Kassias Grandiel just stared, befuddled by all the events that happened, but it was soon cut off with a huge explosion upstairs.

"Troublemakers! I can finally have my newest labyrinth tested out!" Kassias Grandiel cheered, and ran upstairs where a fight between Veigas, Rufus, and Shio was being taken place.

Duel stared, and then looked frantically around the room. Once he confirmed no one else was around, he turned back to Transcendence, "Now where were we?" he asked the sword.

"…" was all the sword responded.

**[The hallway of battles]**

Shio was lying on the ground, panting like crazy and extremely bruised due to Veigas throwing his cube continuously at him.

"Haha! I did it! I beat Dio down!" Veigas cheered.

"You….got….my….name right," Shio mumbled, and passed out on the ground.

"Not yet! I'll still be here!" Rufus shouted at Veigas.

"Hahaha! You have nothing to match my Cube!" Veigas laughed.

Rufus brought out his Eyeteeth Bazooka.

"Fool! Explosives are no good against me!" Veigas guffawed.

Rufus's Eyeteeth Bazooka dismantled its cover, and in its place was an Eyeteeth Gatling Gun.

"Oh….shizz…" Veigas said as he stared at the Gatling gun.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Rufus laughed evilly as he pulled the trigger and the room was spread with bullet.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Rufus swung the Eyeteeth Gatling Gun all around while he laughed. "FUN!"

"Trouble Makers! Prepare to meet your doom!" Kassias Grandiel shouted as he turned the corner. He then cast a beam at Rufus's Gatling gun.

Of course, beam and fire power always equals explosion, _always._

On the floor was a passed out Shio, knocked out Veigas, and sleeping Rufus shooting a Gatling Gun that had no more ammo.

"Raaah! To the new labyrinth I created!" Kassias Grandiel the disciplinary director shouted as he gathered all 3 of the students into a net a walked down the stairs.

**[In the classroom]**

"Yes! Die Reckless Fist!" Sieghart cheered as he pressed away on his keyboard.

Mari sneezed cutely.

* * *

**Ryota-The repeat year has started! We all seem to have some new faculties for the students to suffer, I mean be educated further in!**

**Sieghart-(Looks up from computer) What?**

**Ryota-None of your business! OH! And Halloween's coming up! Expect a Halloween Special soon! And remember, the italicized reviewers from the last chapter of the 1****st**** Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! get to give me an idea that I will write for them! Sooo? How will you make them suffer?**

**Sieghart-You say something?**

**Ryota-Nothing!**

**Review for celebration of the 2****nd**** school year!**


	2. Halloween special

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! THE REPEAT YEAR! Halloween Special-Bring a weapon with you on Halloween and say its part of your costume.**

**Ryota-Halloween is just around the corner! Have you all prepared for a horrifying night?! The Grand Chas sure are! Now be careful of this chapter, it may scar you for life…if you weren't scarred already.**

**Sieghart (dressed as a vampire) - (flips hair) I sparkle.**

**Ryota- (GERMAN SUPLEX!) I hope you enjoy the chapter of taunts and terrors…mostly taunts though.**

**Disclaimer-Ryota doesn't own Gintama, Grand Chase, Elsword, Halloween, or any of the stuff that Rinkushido came up with and thank you for the people who reviewed the 1****st**** chapter!**

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! THE REPEAT YEAR! Halloween Special-Bring a weapon with you on Halloween and say its part of your costume.**

* * *

"Bwahahahahaha! You shall be vanquished by the might Troll!" Ryan shouted at Ronan, swinging his plastic club at Ronan. Kids these days in school…always having Halloween parties at this kind of year, what are you? A grade-schooler?

"I shall not waver for I am the Ghost Samurai!" Ronan laughed as he slashed his PLASTIC swords at Ryan and they got into one of those wussy play fights.

Again, are you a grade schooler? Actually attempt to injure your opponent!

"Aaaah, are you guys grade schoolers?" Lass sighed, sliding his mask over his face. Lass was dressed in his Dark Assasain Coordi…how unoriginal, luckily Arme came along and made the whole costume change.

She put white cats ears on top of Lass's head, now just get him in a maid suit and he'll look perfectly like a cat maid with her hair tied up!

"Shut the hell up!" Lass shouted and rolled a blanket over him miserably, hence the ears going down.

Kaze'Doggeh put his paw on Lass's back in comfort, "Hang in there Boss," he told Lass.

Lass's eyes gleamed at Kaze'Doggeh.

"Eh?!" Kaze'Doggeh whimpered in surprise as Lass pounced on him, like a cat of course.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kaze'Doggeh screamed.

"I'm going to dress you up too, the pet needs to dress up like the master as well," Lass smirked evilly.

Kaze'Doggeh widened his eyes in horror. "NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as Lass called Arme over that was until he saw what she was wearing.

Arme, was in, a Dimension Witch costume.

Now if you all don't know, Dimension Witch is an Aisha 2nd job from Elsword which costume shows quite a bit of skin and is super moe none the less, not as much skin as Void Princess, but still much more revealing than Elemental Master not to mention that Dimension Witch killed the running 'Cliff Chest' jokes.

Lass had a nosebleed, yes, THE Lass Isolet, calm and cool ninja.

Edel screamed in horror. "NOOOO! WHY DOES HALLOWEEN HAVE TO BE SO HORRILBLE?! I JUST CLEANED THAT FLOOR OF KAZE'DOGGEH'S PEE!"

"Aha…" Kaze'Doggeh squeaked quietly.

"Oi…Arme…." Lass managed to say, trying to survive the sudden blood loss.

"Hm, yes?" Arme asked as she turned around in her DIMENSION WITCH COSTUME which has a BIGGER BUST SIZE than Arme.

Lass had another nosebleed when he found out a single part of the costume was a bit loose.

"Why are you wearing…that costume?" Lass uttered.

Arme looked at her costume and looked away blushing, holding her hands to her chest. "D-Does it look weird?" she asked Lass.

Lass's head passed out on the floor as Arme began to ramble away about how she could decide on her costume.

"Wai!" Ryan exclaimed as he made another fake-swing at Ronan with his PLASTIC club. Now as you all know, a Troll is quite heavy, so of course the costume Ryan was wearing was like a mini Hulk-sized costume with heavy metal and tree accessories all of over him. So it would be no surprise that Ryan would slip and fall due to the weight. Ronan, luckily, dodged it the fake-swing, and smacked his plastic swords on Ryan's back.

Not really of course, after all it was just, hm what did the kids call it? Oh yes, PRETENDING.

Pretending can still lead to dangerous things….like Ryan's heavy costume falling on top of the passed out Lass's stomach, causing him to lose more blood out of his mouth and the cat ears zapping straight up.

"K….O…." Lass uttered, and promptly passed out.

"Eeeeh," Ryan groaned lifting his head up. "You're not supposed to actually hit me Ronan!" he complained.

"I'm sorry Ryan," Ronan apologized.

"Are you guys Grade Schoolers?!" Elesis shouted angrily, and it's rather dangerous when she's angry.

"Eh? But it's dangerous to fight with weapons!" Ronan whined, earning domestic violence from Elesis, a.k.a, a smack to the face.

Elesis stood up straight, "You are my underling! We can't afford to have you doing such trivial things such as play-fighting!" Elesis shouted, and if you haven't guessed, Elesis was Gaikoz with Ronan being her servant a.k.a the Ghost Samurai. Elesis glared at Ronan and gave a warning slice with her REAL sword.

"Now come! March on my solider!" Elesis shouted regally as they began to march out of the classroom, only to be blocked by the vampire-dress Sieghart-Sensei.

"Geez, dressing up when you're this old? What children," the hypocrite smirked at them and shoved them all in their seats. "Now as all you bastards know, there's a Halloween party today," Sieghart-Sensei began when everybody got seated, but was interrupted by Edel.

"Sieghart-Sensei," Edel said, raising her hand.

"What is it, one with light blue eyes and fluffy white hair and light blue colored clothes that's like the more feminine version of Lass, much feminine than he already is?" Sieghart responded.

Lass gave a blood sneeze on the floor.

Edel coughed, "You really shouldn't address your students like that, it is very unfit of a teacher," she told him.

Sieghart-Sensei just stared at Edel, and then continued as if she never spoke. "I expect all of you to be well behaved and keep the party room in one piece, that's all, now all you bastards get out of my classroom," Sieghart-Sensei finished.

"Oi! Don't just ignore me!" Edel shouted angrily, but was pulled out the door by a revived Lass.

"Just ignore the stupid old man; he's gone senile with his 600 year old age." Lass told his 'little sister' with sparkly eyes.

"Get out you disrespectful brats!" Sieghart Sensei growled in Rage Mode and promptly swept them all out the doors with a whip of his hands.

"Geez, why'd you trap us in the classroom if you're going to kick us all out anyways?" Elesis muttered, getting up and walking down the hall to the Halloween party room with Ronan following like a soldier.

Ryan whipped his head around rapidly, "Where's Lire? Where's Lire?" he asked frantically holding up a camera.

"I think she's right over there," Asin snickered, pulling Ryan's face to Lire who was standing next to Ley. Ryan then had a huge nosebleed, for Lire was wearing…A HARPY COSTUME! And you all know the Harpy in Grand Chase is half-naked, luckily the school committee banned half-nakedness in the school so they made her wear something to cover up her chest, it still caused Ryan to have major nosebleeds none the less.

"Liiiiire," Ryan grunted as he slowly held his camera up and zoomed in on Lire's body.

Lire noticed this, and we all know her discomfort with Ryan, so she pulled her arrow out of her feathers surprisingly and pulled back then shot right through Ryan's camera.

He sure was lucky that his eye wasn't up to the camera's height and was still face-down on the floor. Lass ignored this and whipped his hand into the sky.

"To the party!" he shouted for the transition.

**[Party Room]**

The Party Room was a huge spacious area with lots of pumpkins, skeletons, and all those beautiful Halloween decorations. The walls of the room were lined with tables and tables of candies, cake, and all the sweets you could ever imagine ranging from gum drops to bug pops. At the very front was a stage which was probably for karaoke…they sure planned everything out.

At the back table, Zero Eclipse and Gran seemed to have already entered the huge Halloween party room and were devouring all the candy and sweets in sight.

"I, nom, love, nom, sweets, everything!" Gran mumbled between bites of gummies and cake.

Eclipse, meanwhile, delicately cut a piece of her cupcake and put it in her mouth while Zero somehow stuck a whole colorful huge lollipop in his mouth.

"You should slow down Gran, if you keep devouring sweets at that rate…" Zero said, popping the whole lollipop out of his mouth. Zero was wearing a Dark Anmon Scout suit with a purple Scout Mask STILL covering his eyes and whole face for that matter.

"What? I'll get diabetes?" Gran snickered, cracking a strawberry topped cookie in half.

"No, You'll just be ripped apart by the mob attempting to reach the cookie table your eating at," Zero said, holding his hand up to the drooling anima-I mean proper student looking at the plate of cookies Gran was holding with gleaming eyes.

"Give me the cookies god damn it!" Ley roared and smacked Gran straight across the face, causing him to let go of the plate of cookies and fly crashing into the wall and landing in the huge bowl of banana pudding which Rin was tending herself with, getting huge scoops and having a mountain come on top of her bowl.

"He could've at least worn a costume…" Eclipse mumbled as she fixed the hood on her Dark Acolyte costume.

Meanwhile, Arme the Battle Mage cosplaying as a Dimension Witch with a BIGGER BUST SIZE than her was trying, with the help of Edel, attempted to pull Lass out of the container of cherry syrup that was used for topping on various pastries.

"Lass! You're going to kill yourself!" Arme pleaded with her classmate.

'I DON'T CARE! LET ME DIE IN PEACE!" Lass somehow managed to shout with his head stuck in the container of cherry syrup.

"Is this how he always acts?" Edel asked wonderingly.

"Aaaah, he's a cherry addict, his favorite is cherry pie." Arme said, suddenly letting go of Lass and looking at Edel.

"Really now? Does he make that go with everything?" Edel asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, he eats it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Arme answered.

On the floor, Lass was beginning to feel the pain of the loss of oxygen and was frantically waving towards Arme to help him get the cherry syrup container off of him while enjoying the taste of cherries in his mouth.

Rufus noticed this with his S-antenna and walked over with a creepy smile. He squatted next to the horrified squirming for air Lass.

"That cherry syrup is an S." Rufus sneered, poking at Lass with his Eyeteeth.

"Hel-PWAAAAAAAAAH!" Lass screamed in pain, but not because of Rufus, it was because Lire kicked his face, causing the container to shatter and Lass's body hitting straight at Ryan who was STILL trying to take pictures of Lire's Harpy costume.

"Laaass! Are you okay!?" Arme shouted, finally realizing Lass was in pain and ran over to him.

"I-I'm a-okay," Lass smiled with a thumbs-up.

"Aaaaw, your cat ears got cherry syrup on them," Arme said, and wiped some off with her hands. Lass's ears went straight up at this and shivered.

"Please burn them," Lass said in embarrassment.

"Aaaaah, cat ears eh?" Rufus said to himself and then walked over to Lass. "And he's in his Dark Assasain hair style…" at this moment a formula was created in Rufus's mind.

"Hey Lass!" Rufus called for his brother.

"Crap! What does he want!?" Lass hissed, his cat ears going back.

"Kyaaaah, I love when you do that with those cat ears!" Arme screamed.

"Yeah, speaking of which…Lass, I'm dressed as a rich noble man and you know…" Rufus trailed off.

Lass stood up, "So you're a rich noble man? Huh, where's the 'noble' part?" Lass asked, looking at Rufus's black suit.

"The noble part doesn't matter, it's just the…" Rufus smirked and lifted a leash up and…

Latched it onto Lass's neck.

"You'll be dressed as the pet maid my friend! You're pretty much made for it!" Rufus laughed evilly.

"Wha-What?! WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOO! ARME! SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" Lass screamed in horror as he was dragged away by Rufus who magically made a short maid suit appear in his hands.

Arme thought about this, cross-dressing Lass….wasn't so bad at all!

"Good luck Rufus!" she waved at them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lass screamed in despair as he was forced into the changing room with Rufus.

Edel ignored all this and was busy trying to get rid of the cherry syrup stains on the floor.

"Curses, stupid people don't know how to keep a spot spick and span," she cursed her classmates for having such little etiquette.

By the way, where's Veigas?

**[Forsaken Barrows]**

"Come up dead spirits of the grave! Come now and serve your royal master to destroy the evil being Shio for reasons I have no idea why because none of my main info has been leaked yet." Veigas prayed silently and quickly within a ritual circle.

"_Hey, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we're making zombies here._" Veigas's Cube which has not been given an official name yet advised Veigas.

"Shut up and obey me Cube," Veigas growled.

"My name's not Cube! It's-" Cube was interrupted as a hand reached out of the ground.

"YES! COME! LET US DESTROY DIO ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Veigas cackled as more arms began to come out, soon revealing whole bodies who went out of their way to eat their gravestones.

**[Party Room]**

Shio didn't sneeze for awhile as he munched into a Demon Head Cupcake at the Demon sweets table in one dark corner of the room.

"I feel as if somebody said my name correctly…" Shio mumbled between bites. "It's not Shio! It's Dio!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a strong whoosh of air blew through, finally getting Gran out of the banana pudding bowl.

"Ugh, we have to share this room with THIS class?" a male voice groaned throughout the halls.

"You!" Elesis roared, spitting a mouthful of chocolate onto Ronan's face, who looked like he was gonna die of happiness.

"Yeah it's me, and you best enjoy my existence!" Elsword laughed.

If you all didn't know, Elesis is Elsword's sister and a playable character in Elsword….at least in the Korean version…so he should really respect the GC one don't you think?

"What the author said," Elesis nodded at Elsword.

Elsword glared.

Meanwhile, Ara, Rena, and Aisha were indulging themselves in the fat-free snacks and then Arme came along in her DIMENSION WITCH COSTUME that has a BIGGER BUST SIZE than her.

"Hi there Aisha!" Arme greeted the civilized magician.

"Oh, good day Arme!" Aisha greeted back in a civilized manner. She was wearing her specially made Fairy Costume, now if you don't know how it looks like get an Elsword account now while the Halloween event signs are up.

Rena put a piece of lettuce in her mouth, how that got into a candy table I have no idea. "Isn't Halloween great? It has so many unique designs, like this pumpkin!" Rena zipped to a Halloween Pumpkin carved with a smiley face, her talisman flapping in her Undead Costume. "Isn't it cute?" she asked, "I would like to keep one as a pet, as a matter of fact!" Rena smiled and put the pumpkin into a cave she magically made with arrows.

"Ha…?" Arme opened her mouth agape at these antics of the elf. "Well at least she's much more mannered than Li-urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?" Arme screamed in her mind as she saw Lire stroking Raven's well built chest that was exposed due to his Werewolf costume.

"Wha-What!?" Arme exclaimed aloud. "Where's Ryan!? Where is he!?" Arme wondered frantically to see Ryan glooming in a corner.

"Ryan!" Arme called him, trying to cheer him up, "Why don't you strip too?!" she asked blatantly.

Ryan's eyes lit up, and he stood up straight like Tarzan when he's going to go do something noble. "You're right! I'll strip better than that one anime where guys take off their shirts dramatically just to jump in a dead-end pool!" he declared, and promptly through the upper part of his Troll costume off…but he turned into a Werewolf while he was at it.

"How about this!" the orange wolf howled, flexing his chest which was covered up with fur.

Lire glanced at Ryan, and then went back to Raven's chest, who was staring at the door intently with a sneer. He was probably waiting for Sieghart I guess….

Meanwhile on the karaoke stage, Elesis and Elsword were glaring daggers at each other while pulling their swords out threateningly. Elesis having Gaikoz's REAL LIFE sword and Elsword having his Dracula costume sword out.

"Haaa, you wanna me to rip that cape into pieces you little red headed punk!" Elesis said like a Yakuza threatening someone.

"Like hell I'll let you! This thing's a cash item!" Elsword shouted angrily.

"Well, let's get this competition started!" they shouted, and pulled their swords up….

…to start singing PonPonPon. Hey! That's a great song okay! The Kagimine Len and 96Neko version was awesome!

While the 2 red-headed protagonists were singing their heads off to a song that wasn't naturally played on Halloween, a….Slime…..with lots of bionic legs like a spider….crawled in…..

"….What is that…?" Zero asked Eclipse, hearing the bionic moving legs.

"Mari!" Amy stopped feeding Jin cookies, which he gave a sigh of relief in seeing how bloated his stomach has become, and ran over to the slime and hugged it.

Everybody gasped, "That's Mari!?"

"Well, it does seem quite logical." Shio muttered as he watched Ley snap plates in half after cleaning treats off of it.

"That's one of your classmates?" Chung asked Asin as he pointed at the bionic Slime that Amy was petting.

"Well…she IS quite skilled in technology." Asin muttered to Chung.

"Ah, we have one of those in our class as well…" Chung replied, at that moment, Eve the Nasod came over to examine the new specimen.

"Mm, well made robotic legs…interesting structure onto a Slime…" she muttered as she rubbed the Slime along with Amy. The Slime grabbed a Gon shaped cookie and put it in it's mouth whole, quiet crunching could be heard inside over the loud horrible singing of Elesis and Elsword.

Ara took a small bite out of custard bread as Sieghart-Sensei snuck in next to Mari to take a Gon cookie as well, well hidden from Raven-Sensei…which was under the table. Sieghart took a bite out of the Gon cookie, and then proceeded to take the whole plate but was then disintegrated and turned to dust, the plate of Gon cookies caught safely in the Slime's bionic arms.

And, you know, since Sieghart is immortal and all he reappears from the disintegrated dust…..naked of course since his costume was disintegrated as well.

Everybody stared.

Sieghart-Sensei noticed this and covered his important parts and then looked away like an embarrassed schoolgirl.

"D-Don't look…s-stupid…" Sieghart-Sensei said quietly in a shy little voice.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Various people punched Sieghart upwards and he flew out the window.

"Hooou, that's really high…" Ara said, her bunny ears twitched as she watched Sieghart twinkle in the sky, definitely not for censor of course!

"Damn it, missed my chance to hit him," Raven-Sensei growled, he was one of the ones surprisingly who didn't get to hit Sieghart-Sensei. Lire the Harpy had gotten bored of Raven's chest and walked over to Rena to pet her new pet smiley pumpkin.

"It's soooo cute!" Lire screamed.

At the changing room door, our Nobleman Rufus walked through the curtains with a leash in his hands.

"NO! I REFUSE TO GET OUT OF HERE RUFUS!" Lass shouted within the changing room.

Arme the DIMENSION WITCH with a BIGGER BUST SIZE than her turned around at Lass's voice.

"Hey! Hey Aisha, look, Lass is going to cross dress!" she whispered excitedly to Aisha.

"Really now? I wonder how he'll look…." Aisha said curiously.

Rufus shot his Eyeteeth into the changing room, "Come out young maid!" he ordered with a sneer.

There was a sniff, and then Dark Assasain Cat Maid Lass, o DACML, walked outside reluctantly. Arme gasped, there, standing right there…was one of the most beautiful silver haired cat maids of all times.

DACML fell to his knees in despair, "I'm ruined….I want to die….someone kill me…." He mumbled.

"Come now let's go!" Rufus sneered, and pulled at Lass's leash. "And say 'Yes Master-Nya~'" Nobleman Rufus added.

"No! Don't mess with me!" DACML shouted in outrage.

Rufus pointed his Eyeteeth at DACML.

DACML awkwardly got up and followed Rufus by his leash, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Ye-e-e-e-e-es M-Master," Lass finished seething.

"You forgot the Nya~" Rufus told DACML.

"YES MASTER NYRAAAAWR~" DACML roared like a Tiger.

"Hm, good enough, you'll need to practice young maid," Rufus told DACML.

DACML sobbed in his hands, "I hate Halloween…" he mumbled.

"Oh, by the way guys, there's a horde of zombies outside and are breaking in." Rufus added.

"WHAAAT?!" everybody screamed.

"Zombies?!" Elsword and Elesis shouted, and grinned at each other. "LET'S PLAY THE WALKING DEAD WITH SWORDS!" they shouted, and charged at the door.

"Wait! That's dangerous!" Arme shouted at everybody, "Calm down now!"

"Are we all going to die by Zomebies Jinny?" Amy asked, beginning to cry.

"OF COURSE NOT!" he shouted and stood up with his fists in the air, "I'll eliminate them all, THE WALKING DEAD WITH MY FISTS!" he roared, and followed Elesis and Elsword.

"Oh yeah…we flipped Sieghart out the window didn't we?" Zero told everyone, and their faces twitched.

A few minutes later, Elesis, Elsword, and Jin were back. And as soon as they entered they slammed the metal doors shut and blocked it with tables of treats. The powers of sweets are amazing you know!

"This is stupid, why do they have an immortal zombie on their side?" Elesis growled.

"That isn't fair, old Gramps gets to be immortal and take millions of hits while being alive," Elsword growled.

"….I is a failure…" Jin mumbled, rolling himself into a ball under a table.

"….So…Happy Halloween?" Ara said uncertainly.

Before anybody could do a Tsukkomi, the doors bust open and Zombies charged in. Everybody screamed and went into a panic. Rufus laughed like crazy and got out his Eyeteeth Gatling Gun and shot like a maniac. Lass ran straight into the changing room to get out of the humiliating costume. Ara munched on her custard bread with her ears twitching as she watched everybody kill zombies. Zombies were attempting to get Gran out of the Banana Pudding bowl which he somehow got back in.

"Kyaaaaah it's a ghost!" Elesis screamed as a Skeleton poked her back and cackled.

Everybody, including the Zombies, stopped and stared at Elesis bewildered.

"Did she just…"

"No waaaaay…"

"Omjay…."

"The hell is up with this world…"

"STOP STEALING MY CAKE YOU STUPID ZOMBIES!"

Elesis blushed, and smacked the Skeleton in the face.

"She's blushing…."

"Yeah, I never knew she could do that…"

"Omjay…."

"I'm kinda scared of the world ending now…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YOU!?"

As if any other surprise could happen, 4 zombies walked in carrying a throne.

"Hahahaha! How do you like my army? Now Dio will never get in my way again for reasons that are not known since as of this story was written none of my main info has come out yet!" Veigas laughed from his throne.

"He got my name right….ALRIGHT DO ANYTHING YOU WANT WITH MEH!" Shio shouted excitedly.

"What, oh really? Okay," Veigas agreed with a surprised look on his face. "Well, my Zombies! First you must tear Dio's-Eh?! What are you guys doing?" Veigas questioned his servants. The Zombies were beginning to do some kind of strange….dance. Suddenly, the Bionic Slime came out of the Karaoke Stage. The Bionic Slime opened through its middle and out popped Mari!

"Micheal Jackson vocals…Undead control…." Was all she told everybody, "Movements of the body to the music…"

The Zombies were getting really into it now…it was weird. They were either dancing in groups now, doing the Zombie Harlem Shame, Thriller, or the Carameldansen.

"It's so revolting, their dead skin is going everywhere!" Edel screamed, pulling her hair.

"Alright, all of you get out, we're going to lock these guys in…and then I'll use Nuclear to blow the whole thing up." Raven-Sensei ordered everybody. Everybody nodded except Veigas, who was still insisting on killing Dio with the Zombies.

When Mari dragged the now-clothed-with-nothing-but-a-rag Zombie Sieghart who was still attempting to do the "Guy doing the funny thing with his leg" dance, Raven groaned, "Can't we just leave him in there?" he asked.

"Immortality," was all she answered.

"Oh, right…still we could disintegrate him again," Raven-Sensei suggested.

"No," Mari said simply, and walked over to Eve and injecting a liquid into Sieghart-Sensei's body making him go limp and return to being an immortal human.

"Alls well ends well…hey, where's Lass and Gran?" Arme asked aloud.

**[In Party Room]**

Gran bubbled as he sank even further into the deep Banana Pudding. Lass jumped out of the changing room finally out of the maid's costume and into his Dark Assasain costume.

"NO LONGER A DACML!" he shouted in triumph and then looked around to see only Zombies dancing. "Eh? Where is everybody?" Lass asked.

"Hasta La Vista Lass," Rufus said from above Lass.

Lass looked up to see Rufus escaping through a window.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" he shouted.

"NUCLEAR!" Raven shouted and blew the cannon.

"Oh….." Lass said, and then the ground exploded, sending Lass and Gran flying into Rufus, causing them all to fall into one open grave.

"Damn it! I hate Halloween!" Lass shouted as dirt covered them up.

"At least we'll be forever together Lass, how about we give he fan girls some service?" Rufus said, holding his hand onto Lass's chin.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lass screamed, kicking Rufus into the next Gravestone and pushing Gran further into the ground.

Ara walked in front of the readers, "Happy Halloween everybody!" she waved and bit into her custard bread, her bunny ears twitching.

* * *

**Ryota-YAYZ HALLOWEEN! I originally finished this on the weekend before Halloween and so I updated it 2 days early! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, special, thing!**

_**XSeRiko23x-I'm glad you enjoyed the trio's antics.**_

_**Rinkushido-I did it! I only didn't add the 'Dance' part because…it's Halloween…I've got stuff specially made for White Day and Valentines Day.**_

_**Perfect Maid Haruka-Indeed…though it may not be a good thing sometimes.**_

_**XxcrystalzxX-I would…but the Cube's name hasn't been revealed yet so…..or do you know it? Cause' that would help a lot.**_

_**DeathKnight217-I agree with you 100% of the way.**_

_**FluffyFLUFFED-CLUBS?! ASDFGHJKL WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! THANK YOU GOOD SIR (OR MADAM).**_

_**Manggala-Thank you! I'll especially focus on the habits of the new students since I haven't fully done anything on them yet!**_

_**ChaosSeeker-Bow before Rufus, he is the Master of everybody!**_

_**Hanako-chama-NUUUUU! IT'S HORRIBLE ISN'T IT!? SALT IS DEFINITLY BETTER THAN GOD! It's also quite funny how we have the same picture for our accounts.**_

**Thank you for reading the Halloween Special! I also created a cover…of some sorts….it was more of just take a picture of Sieghart, put funny glasses on him, and then type a whole bunch of stuff like some kind of chalkboard…..hahahaha…it looks kinda strange...its on photobucket somewhere...good luck on finding it (lol) links can't be pasted from where I'm typing (lol)**

**Review, follows, fave, and a Happy Halloween to you all!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! THE REPEATED YEAR Ch.2: Extra Curricular Activities help you in life.**

**Ryota: Hey, hey, yo! We're finally on the right track for TUSS! This is chapter 2 btw because the last chapter was Special!**

**Sieghart-I awoke the day after with nothing but a rag around my waist while I was in the janitor's closet….how…..**

**Ryota: No need to get into that! Let's just get to chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer-RYOTA DOESN'T OWN GINTAMA OR GRAND CHASE! GAWD!**

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! THE REPEATED YEAR Ch.2: Extra Curricular Activities help you in life.**

* * *

After school activities, they were practically made to socialize with each other! Getting into them is an extremely simple task as well! That's what this chapter is about! We are going to delve into the daily lives of class GC-17's clubs! Come! Let is commence with our grand adventure!

Sieghart Sensei put his feet on his rotting teacher's desk, he was proud of himself. He finally got his students to ACTUALLY write something. What was it they were writing? They were….applying for various clubs in the academy! CUE THE BANG!

Sieghart Sensei abruptly fell from his chair. "There's no gag this time!?" he asked in shock, and I thought he knew what he was passing out…

"You just made the papers fall onto my desk and told me to pass them out!" Sieghart Sensei shouted at the author.

Aaaaah…I did?

Sieghart Sensei slammed his face into his rotting desk.

On another note let's check out the club choices! DEFINITELY NOT IN ANY SPECIFIC ORDER BECAUSE THE AUTHOR WAS LAZY TO ORGANIZE IT ALPHABETTICALLY!

**Singing and Dance Club**

**Cosplay Club**

**Technology Club**

**Various After-school sports Club**

**Let's go and dig an escape route in the school Club**

**I'll slash the hell out of you Club, a.k.a The Weapon Club (get it?! Get it!? A CLUB? The weapon?)**

**Arsonist Club**

**Animmal and Monsters club**

**Clean the hell out of the school Club**

**Magical Girl Club**

**I don't give a damn, let me go home Club**

**Cooking Club**

**I'm a Ninja Club**

**The Grand Chase**

Quite the array of choices they have don't they? Hmmm, I feel as if there's something off about this list though…

Lass flipped his desk, "THERE'S OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS LIST!" he shouted, the calm Assasain going into Tsukkomi mode. "You agree with me right Edel my little sister?!" he asked the white haired girl.

Edel ignored him as she filled out the form for the '_Clean the hell out of the school Club_'

Rufus the Sadist sniggered "Nobody seems to have a problem with the list of clubs, maybe it's just you Lass." After saying that Rufus filled in the form for the '_Arsonist Club_'

"Sensei!" Arme raised her hand.

"What little grape?" he responded.

"How many clubs are we limited to?"

"It should be only 2, because the author can't take it if he has to type more than that for each character, though he's going to make everybody in groups anyways." Sieghart Sensei answered and pulled out the latest JUMP edition and flipped it open to read.

"Sieghart-Sensei has gone into the JUMP mode; he'll be ignoring everybody now as of his current state of mind." Mari informed everybody, a stack of club forms on her desk.

"Uugh, let's just skip this boring class time and get to the after school parts of the story." Elesis moaned as she laid her head down on her desk.

"Agreed, when Sieghart Sensei goes into JUMP mode there's absolutely nothing that'll happen." Shio added, sitting in his dirty desk as if it were a throne. "It's not Shio! It's Dio!"

"Time skip!" Veigas shouted as he threw his cube up in the air, nothing happened though because Time skips are the AUTHOR'S main power!

**[After school]**

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Elesis shouted as she stomped out of the class, being followed by the rest of her classmates as they dispersed into different directions.

The 1st club we enter is…THE SINGING AND DANCE CLUB! WOOO! PARTY! KA-REE-O-KAAAAY!

Entering this room was none other than Amy of course! The grand pop idol sensation around the world which is why she's so rich!

"You're just telling that us on the 2nd year?!" Jin shouted at the author as he followed Amy in.

"Jinny! They have a whole karaoke machine set here! Let's sing! Sing!" Amy cheered, holding a microphone straight up into the air.

Jin's eyes turned into hearts, "Of course Amy! We'll have a lovely duet together to amplify our love for each other! Duets mean undying love after all!" Jin exclaimed as he took the 2nd microphone.

"Why the hell are we following them?" Asin asked Rin.

"I've always wanted to try singing; I'm supposed to have a voice of a Goddess!" Rin said rather proudly.

"Heh, oh really? I would love to hear this 'voice of a Goddess' thing of yours." Asin smirked.

Rin puffed her cheeks, "I can definitely do it! Though if only Sieghart were here, ooh how I would like to have him hear this, aaah." Rin moaned as she rubbed her cheeks.

Asin sighed, "I'm having 2nd thoughts on wanting to go out with her…." He groaned while Amy and Jin were doing a duet of the GC opening Hope.

Continuing down the list! What we have next is the….Cosplay club! I do hope something good comes out of this!

"Oi, don't get me into that suit Arme!" Lass growled at the purple headed mage.

"Come on! What exactly is wrong with it?" Arme asked, holding up the DACML costume. If you don't remember, DACML stands for Dark Assasain Cat Maid Lass!

"NO! I REFUSE!" Lass turned his head away as if he was a child.

"C'mon Lassy-poo! I have a piece of cherry pie right here!" Arme tried to coax him by holding up a piece of cherry pie in her right hand while her left one held up the DACML costume.

Lass seemed to have already grown cat ears as he heard the words 'cherry pie'. He looked at it, and back to the costume and then back away.

"I still refuse! Don't think you can persuade me with that…delicious…..cherry…pie…." Lass trailed off, staring intently at the cherry pie while drooling a bit. "Maybe…."

Arme held up 2 whole cherry pies.

"ALRIGHT FINE! YOU CONVINCED ME! GIVE ME THE DAMN COSTUME AND LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" Lass sobbed loudly. "I didn't even want to join this stupid club!"

Across from them were Eclipse and Zero, Eclipse dressed in a host suit.

"Do you really like dressing like that?" Zero asked her as he held up his suit.

"Oh yeah! Women tend to look good in these suits!" Eclipse grinned with her teeth giving a glint.

Quite the strange way of life she sees there.

"On another note, where's Gran?" Eclipse asked.

"Oh yeah, he always seemed to not be with us when things like this happen." Zero noted.

"Don't tell me…he joined the '_I don't give a damn, let me go home Club' _didn't he?" Eclipse groaned.

All Zero could do was nod.

Gran sneezed at his club room, the Magical Girl club.

"I feel as if somebody was talking bad about me…" Gran mumbled as he sewed the final stitch on his Mahou Shoujo outfit. "Done! Now I can finally try it on!" Gran mumbled, his cheeks going a bit red as he smiled in a perverted style.

I DID NOT know he was into that kind of stuff man…surprises.

Next on the list is….the Technology Club! Let's go into this with detail shall we! Following in is….Ryan! Wait, RYAN!? I thought he was a nature freak and wouldn't dare go into the world of technology! He peeked inside and saw Mari sitting at the window reading a book, like the genius student she was.

"Uuum, excuse me…." Ryan mumbled.

Mari closed her book and pierced Ryan with her multi colored eyes. "What is it?" she inquired in a serious manner.

"Um, er, ah…." Ryan stuttered as he stepped back. "I would…like to learn about Technology!" Ryan declared with his head bowed. "Please teach me!"

Mari stared, "Very well, the art of technology is a rather tedious thing to teach, so I will give you a brief overview of it, please take out notes and a pencil." Mari ordered Ryan, who complied and sat on a chair and table that appeared from the ground.

"So we shall start with the very structure of the most modern technology there is….the robotics lesson. I will expect you to make a fully developed and mobile machine after I am done explaining, you will be forced to leave if you are unable to." Mari told Ryan with piercing eyes.

Ryan had his mouth agape, and then closed it, not confident that he'll be able to meet Mari's demands as he nodded.

"Excellent, we shall begin with…"

**[10 minutes later]**

Ryan was hitting the sack on the table as Mari droned on and on about the mechanics, what drives it, and the specific parts for a robot.

"In short, we have currently covered the basics for a mechanized arm and what capabilities it can have depending on its design." Mari stopped and looked at Ryan who was sleeping on the table.

She whacked him with a robot arm that had the end of a hammer.

"Don't fall asleep Ryan! You as well Ronan!" Mari smacked both their heads until they woke up.

"Urgh, how'd you get here Ronan?" Ryan groaned as he rubbed his head.

"I thought you would like company Ryan, you're my best friend after all." Ronan replied.

Ryan and Ronan stared straight into each others eyes, and then hugged each other.

"I love you bro!" Ryan shouted.

"Yeah, you're my best man Ryan!" Ronan shouted back as he rubbed his face into Ryan's shoulder.

Mari smacked both of their heads which caused them to fly into the wall. "I accept this behavior, just not in this very class!" Mari scolded them, her cheeks showing spots of pink.

"Yes ma'am…" Ryan and Ronan mumbled as they stumbled back into their seats.

On the room next to the Technology club you have the Arsonist Club. Let's take a peek!

Within the small room was a Sadist, the legendary arsonist in the whole school. The one, the only

RUFUS…../LUXUS…/LUPUS!

Rufus turned his face towards us, "I'll kill you." He smirked with a peace sign, which completely contradicts his previous statement.

You cautiously close the door before Rufus can bring out his various gun powdered weapons.

As we walk past the halls we see Edel of the _Clean the hell out of the school Club _having a cloth around her mouth and her white fluffy hair tied up as she was cleaning the corners of the walls with a Q-tip.

"God, what's with this school?! When I went down into the basement there was this jumping pot that was full of cock roaches! I ended up having to spray a mixture of hairspray and bug spray and then slash at all of them with my rapier! This school needs serious fixing up, and I'll be the one to do it!" Edel shouted as flicked the Q-tip into a trash can and pulled another one out of the box under her school suit. She stopped as she saw a hole in the next wall she cleaning.

"The hell?" Edel asked aloud.

Ah, that would be the work of the _Let's go and dig an escape route in the school Club _Edel.

Edel jumped, "Who said that?!" she yelled around her.

That was me, the author.

"What?!"

Never mind, just enter the hole and show us what is revealed inside.

"Urgh, what?" Edel asked the author.

Don't question, just go in the damn hole!

"Fine, geez pushy!" Edel mumbled, taking the cloth mask off and crawling into the hole while spazzing a bit due to the dirt.

Edel climbed through and through until she heard loud yelling from the end of the cave.

"Dig faster you mutts! You call that power!? Trash! Put your back into that shovel!" a pink haired demon was ordering a purple haired demon and Asmodian to dig further into a hole.

"Somebody save me…this tyrant's making us into slave labor." Shio cried.

"Shut up and dig Dio and don't die! I'm going to be doing that to you!" Veigas growled at his enemy.

"Yessir!" Shio agreed happily because Veigas said his name wrong.

"_The hell is wrong with this demon?_" Veigas' Cube asked, if he had arms he would face palm.

Edel sloooowly backed away from this club and then scurried quickly towards her dorm.

AND NOW! WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE I'll_ slash the hell out of you Club, a.k.a The Weapon Club! _Come! We must see the glorious things happening here!

To the gym! The gym! Kick the door doooow…huh; it's burned to bits…..what the hell happened!?

Through the remnants of the doors we see Elesis, slashing fiery attacks from her sword and Lire, shooting burning arrows everywhere.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS WHERE ALL THE CLUBS SHOULD BE!" Elesis roared with laughter.

Lire knotted another burning arrow, "Get ready for a storm Elesis!" Lire giggled, and shot a volley of burning arrows up into the sky, incinerating many of the bleachers and basketballs within the gym.

Kassias Grandiel, the disciplinary director jumped into the gym.

"Trouble makers! I command you cease this all and face my labyrinth!" he shouted, "This is in violation of the Weapon's clubs rules! You are supposed to have safe spars!"

"Shut up!" Elesis and Lire shouted as they shot a fire attack a Kassias, who just simply set up a barrier to protect himself.

"You are all under apprehension!" Kassias shouted and joined in on the fight, making things much worse.

Sieghart dropped his JUMP magazine when he heard a loud BANG.

"What the hell!?" Sieghart shouted and ran out of the classroom, past Gran dressed in a Mahou Shoujo costume, past Shio and Veigas who were covered in dirt, past the droning of Mari's lectures, past the strange explosions from the room Rufus was in, past the running DACM Lass who was eating cherry pie as Arme took pictures, past the loud singing coming from Rin in the karaoke room, and dived head first into the gym holding onto his Soluna.

He looked up to the battling Elesis, Lire, and Kassias.

"Stupid idiots stop! You made me drop my JUMP on the dirty floor! BIRTH OF BLADES!" Sieghart Sensei roared as blades were summoned around him.

Somehow, the blades turned into a Soul Extinction making a huge explosion in the gym.

On the ground was a knocked out Elesis, Lire, and Kassias Grandiel.

"Geez! Now I have to bend down to pick the damn JUMP back up!" Sieghart Sensei groaned as he walked back up to his classroom.

He just didn't know that he would have to deal with these clubs for another chapter.

"Wait what?!" Sieghart Sensei shouted.

"I didn't even get an appearance in this chapter…" Duel the Janitor gloomed.

"Never mind that! What is this about a 2nd part?!" Sieghart Sensei shouted.

* * *

**Explosions make the BEST ending for chapters! BUT DON'T THINK THE CLUB ARC IS OVER YET! We still have a part 2 coming for the other missing clubs! Look forward to it, and sorry if some parts were rushed…**

_**Review replies with the help of Sieghart Sensei~**_

_**Day x Night**_**-Indeed, all red headed youths must have the instinct to fight for they ARE THE WILD CHILDS!**

**Sieghart-….So why didn't I get the red hair genes?**

_**HD-**_**Lol, what a coincidence!**

_**XxcrystalzxX-**_**I agree, they really need to update that file. The cube is still nameless….and they haven't posted a picture of its original for either.**

**Thanks for reading everybody! Review if you don't mind at all~**


End file.
